Sailor Moon: Sibling Rivalry
by Tovagumon
Summary: Who is this new kid? What is the deal with this new dark force?...I wonder...who could be behind it... Stick around and I'll tell you!
1. Default Chapter

SailorMoon: The Forgotten Brother  
  
Chapter One: Superation  
  
1256 B.C. ------------ At the Moon Kingdom, during the birth of Princess Serena, an explosion occoured at the palace gates. "What's happened?" shouted a guard. "War has started, my friend. We must protect the royal family!" Said the other guard. Just as the alarms was sounded, a black figure ran into the the main path, bursting with nega-energy. The figure breaks right through the front doors, and all the guards, total of about 956, being hurled by some unknown force into the sides of the kingdom. As the figure makes its way to the Queen's bedroom, two children are seen in the arms of the horified queen. The black cloud of nega-energy that busted into the kingdom takes it's form, making the body of a grown man. He seems to look about eight foot tall, with long black hair, and nothing on but large black cloak, that hides all of his body, he holds out his arms glaring at the queen. "Give me your child...now." "Never!" she clinged two both children, as her husband raised his sword. "Begone! Leave this place!" He suddenly was thrown across the room, and knocked out. The unknown man suddenly grabs the child, the boy, and leaves the girl, flying to a far end of the universe, where he stays at the planet of Pluto, never to be discovered...until now.  
  
Present Time ---------------- Serena was on her way to school one day, when Luna and Artemis ran to her. "Serena, quick! Somthing terrible is happening downtown!" Shouted Luna. "Great! Anything to keep me from having to take that boring math test!" They all ran toward where an explosion was heard. There stood, what seemed like a gryphon monster, destroying the Downtown Tokyo Mall. "Hey! That's not -even- cool, bird brains!" The gryphon looked to her and growled some, as Serena quickly took her crystal in her hands and shouted "Moon Crystal...Power!" She became SailorMoon quickly, but the gryphon was already blasting a yellow beam at her, which knocked her on her bottom. "Gah...that really hurt!" she moaned. "Pathetic! You are weak, SailorMoon! I shall do what no other has done, defeat you!" Suddenly the shadow of four others was seen behind Serena. "Well..you could waste your time on meatball head here..." Said on voice. "But then again, you'd have to go through..." Started another voice. "All of us...and..." Another one said. "You won't win." Finished the last. They stepped in the light, revealing Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus. "We are the SailorScouts!" shouted Mercury, "Defenders of Knowledge!" "and Widsom!" yelled Mars. "of Power!" shouted Jupiter. "and Love!" Finished Venus. The gryphon creature glared at them all, then suddenly vanished, or so it seemed. It turned itself invisable...slowly it snuck behind Mercury and hit her in the back of the head, but Mars quicky caught her. SailorMoon grabbed her crystal, looking exactly where the gryphon was standing, as it came back to view. "Moon...Crystal...Elemination!" The crystal glew , and shot mulitple beams at the gryphon as it was reduced to moon dust. "That was easy.." said Sailor Moon. "Maybe too easy..." Meanwhile, on Pluto, at the Pluto Kingdom, a woman that is quite tall, and has beautiful silver hair entered. She smiled and looked around, then finding her way to the thrown room, to see a hansom well dressed prince, whose name was Joey. Joey resembled Serena a lot...they had the same color hair, same eyes, nearly the same face, except Joey's face was cold. "My good Prince, please...help me. I am a Queen...but my planet Earth, it's under attack...by some female warriors...please help me save my planet!" Joey looked up at her, almost laughing. "Intruders? On Earth? Oh dear...well...let me take care of this for you. Don't you worry..." He jumped up and ran toward his door. As he left, they woman walked into the shadows, and shapeshifted, revealing who she was. It was Queen Beryl. Back on Earth, Serena and Ami was walking to Raye's house. "Serena..do you see that?" The gryphon was back, and attacking some people, and Molly was there. "Help!" Cried the people. Ami and Serena jumped back, hiding in the alley. Serena took her crystal, and shouted "Moon Crystal...Power!" She became Sailormoon, as Ami held up her hand shouting "Mercury Star Power!" The two scouts jumped infront of the gryphon, but as soon as they showed up, a knight in white armor showed up, and hit them both back with a large rod. "You're evils shall stop now..." When he hit them, both of their tiarra's felll off, and he held his large sword pointing at them both, the Gryphon was a fake. "Oh please...SailorScums...the Queen of Earth told me you would be hard to defeat..but..." He smirked to himself slowly. SailorMoon looked up at him, trying to get to her feet, struggling to finaly stand. "The Earth has no...Queen..." He stepped back some as he heard this, not to sure of what to say. "Do you speak the truth?" Suddenly a rose struck the Prince across the hand, making him drop the sword almost directly on Ami, but instead it falls by her foot. "Ah! What's this?" Behind him, Tuxedo Mask was standing on the top of a store. "Do it now SailorMoon!" SailorMoon nodded and took her crystal to her hand. "Moon...Crystal...Elemenation!" The crystal glew brightly and started blasting it's magic powers at the Prince, but nothing was happening. "What's this? He isn't affected by my attack! Mercury, give it a try!" "Right, My turn! Mercury Ice Storm...Blast!" The Prince smiled to himself, looking at the attack, as it had no effect either. He had no clue why he wasn't effected, but takes this to his advantage, jumping back, as his body turns clear, then is total out of sight... 


	2. Chapter Two

SailorMoon: The Forgotten Brother  
  
Chapter TWo: The New Kid  
  
"Gah! Who was that guy Luna?" asked Serena when the group gathered up at Rei's place. "I'm not sure..." Rei looked around. "Well...besides that...there is a new guy at school! A real cutie to! The only bad thing is, he looks sorta like Meatball head here..." Serena grunted, "Grrr!" "It's true Serena, I seen him at the library..." Ami had been quiet, and suddenly her statement she said about seeing him made everybody stare at her. Mina stood up. "Well? What's his name?" Rei then grunted, "What was he like?" Serena stood up also, "Is he single?!" Lita then hit Serena, "You're taken!" "Umph! Oh...yeah...Darian! Hehe..." Ami's face was blood red, "What? You guys don't think I actually spoke with him? Whatever gave you that impression?! I merely said I seen him! I didn't have any conversation..." Serena got a funny look on her face, "Ami! You and him are going on date?" Everybody except Ami gave Serena the look like she was retarded. Then they seen Ami was blood red. "Ami has a date with the new guy already?! Dang!" Rei shouted. "Hey hey...go Ame-ster!" chanted Serena. Lita blinked and looked around, then seen somebody standing outside the door, and followed was a light knocking sound. "Come in..." said Rei. In walked a teenage boy that simply looked just like Serena in man's clothes, and with out the meatball-pony tail hair. "Hiya...I'm Joey...Ami said to meet her here..."Ami stood up. "Over here, Joey..." All the girls was nearly drooling, Rei was too goofed up to move away from the door. Just then, Rini came into the room. "Serena! On TV they said there was some bad lady attacking downtown! It looked like Queen Beryl!" Joey blinked, suddenly remembering the girl that had tricked him to come to Earth. "Gah...that was her!" He stood up. "Ladies, sorry but I have to go!" He ran out the door and stood in the back yard, all the girls rushed to hide and watch him to see what he was doing. He took a pearl from his necklace and held it in the air. "Pluto...Prince...Power!" Suddenly the pearl attached to his chest, as blue armor came all over his body, and a crown around his head, he held the same sword that looked just like the one that the villian they faced earlier...except his armor was a brighter more shinyer color. He stood up and ran off toward downtown. "You will pay for tricking me, Queen Beryl!" They all looked to Luna and Artemis. "What? Do you think we know who that is?" Luna sighed, then looked to Serena. "You wasn't an only child in the royal Moon Kingdom Family..." "WHAT?! How could you guys keep this from me?" Luna looked away, as Artemis spoke up again "We couldn't tell you...we did not know if he was still alive..and we was told not to speak one word of this to you when you was older. I am terribly sorry Serena, but your mother wouldn't have you worrying about your brtoher." "Guys!" Ami yelled at them. "We have to talk about this later! Joey will need our help fighting Queen Beryl!" They all nodded, and held up their hands. "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Chibi-Moon Star-Cup Power!" "Moon Star-Cup Power!" Each of them transformed and made there way downtown. "Hehehehe! You, pathetic Prince of Pluto! I knew you would fall for my trap..." Prince Pluto jumped toward her, slashing his sword at her. She easily knocked him back and looked down at him. "Prepare to meet your doom!" Just then, a bolt of lightning struck her hand, then a fireball hit her back, a powerful chain hit her legs, and then she was frozen. Behind her all the scouts and Sailor Moon was there...but Mercury's attack to freeze her couldn't hold her. Moments later she bursted through the ice her eyes raging, but somthing was odd...this wasn't exactly Queen Beryl. This queen had pure black hair, and a black dress that matches Beryl's. "You fools! I am not 'Queen Beryl'! My pathetic mother couldn't have a chance against me...I am her most powerful demon child, I am Amanda, and I'll take care of all of at another time!" She teleported away, retreating. The scouts gathered around Prince Pluto, as Luna and Artemis nod to each other as their 'mind melding' powers makes the entire group forget that Prince Pluto is Serena's brother. They all blacked out and woke up at Rei's house again, as if that afternoon had not even happened...meanwhile in the depths of the icey nega-omege universe... The queen, Amanda, was tapping her long black fingernails on a round, grey like orb. She growls as she sees the image of the SailorScouts. "Grr...You god damn scouts...I'll get you...I'll get you!!!" A few monsters that is at her door, guarding rolling their eyes, one whispers to the other "Have you filled out your unemployment forms yet?" "Yeah...this nutcase won't last more then a week...if she makes it that long." She stares at them, "What was that?!" The first guard answers "I was just saying we need to fulfill our duties to your employment in our cool uniforms!" The other ones continues, "And that Sailor Moon is a total nutcase...she won't be able to last a week with you around here!" They snicker to each other and turn around. 


End file.
